


For Your Entertainment

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy convinces Damian that they should do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from wombatking (on tumblr):  
> DamiMindy (canon age or a bit older) - Mindy breaks her leg on a mission, which means no Hit-Girl for a month. It’s up to Damian to keep her from going insane with boredom.

Damian scowls in concentration, resisting the urge to slap at Mindy’s wiggling toes. He’s almost done with making her cast into a work of art. He had been careful to not go over the signatures that the members of the batclan had left -everyone’s except Drake’s that is, rather than Tim Drake, it now looked more like Jim Rake thanks to a few special placed vines.  
  
"Will you cease your moving?" He finally shoots at her, taking the hand that he had on her ankle -to keep her foot steady- to cover her toes. The look he gets back for his frown is enough to make him think about Alfred (the cat) reacting to his first bath.  
  
She doesn’t even have to say it, her body inviting Damian to prevent her from saying what she wants. Mindy, as he’s come to realize, very fully believes in every sense of the right to freedom of speech, often voicing her thoughts aloud whether one wanted them or not. At this point he’s learned to just let her do as she pleases, most often because what she does have to say isn’t as deplorable as the noise that others often spout off.  
  
"Excuse me if I’m getting a  _little_  restless here,” she answers back sarcastically, undoubtedly crossing her arms as she pouts at him. “It’s not like I can’t take my frustration out on a few asswipes like I do every night.”  
  
"You," Damian points out, tapping the capped end of the marker on the cast, "have every intention of making this just as difficult for me as it is for you, considering how you want my attention solely focused on you rather than helping my father out on patrol tonight, or for the rest of this week for that matter."  
  
"Bullshit, you’ve been enjoying making my cast into moving art." The smug grin her face is genuine solely because they both know that’s true.  
  
The boy sighs, looking down to check his work before making a few touches to suit his liking before leaning back as he caps the marker. “Then what, pray tell, should I do to make this more  _enjoyable_  for the both of us?”  
  
He can’t really ignore the grin-turned-smirk she shines at him, not when it’s very much like his own, especially when he’s trying to get someone to do something he wants, in this case, what she wants. “There are a few things,” Mindy replies, her tone going soft, wiggling her toes underneath his palm again, “that I’m sure you can guess what I want you to do. It really isn’t hard, Damian.”  
  
His eyes narrow, knowing exactly what type of tone her voice is taking, and isn’t sure whether or not he should follow through with what she’s suggesting. “You can’t move. Pennyworth-“  
  
"I have no intention of getting off this couch unless it’s for food or when nature calls. Now can you  _please_  come here?” Mindy huffs, blowing a puff of air towards her bangs, making the strands flutter up then down and slightly out of her eyes.  
  
His gaze wanders to the door of the family room before looking back at her. “What if someone walks in?” Despite his reservations, he makes to crawl over her body, making to nudge his thigh up between her legs as he props himself on the the armrest and stares down at her.  
  
"Don’t really care, bird boy." Mindy slips her arms around his shoulders, her eyes narrowing into a very seductive gaze as his face comes closer to hers "I actually wouldn’t mind. Mmm," she makes to kiss him softly, knowing that she can tease him even when she isn’t fully mobile, "I especially wouldn’t mind if Jason walked in on us. That would be the perfect opportunity to ask him to join."  
  
Damian feels himself scowl against her mouth for a second before she has to pull away to bury her face into his neck to muffle her giggles and snorts lest she start laughing at him for a few good minutes, as she had done to him in the past. He rolls his eyes to stare up at the ceiling in exasperation as she laughs quietly into his neck before he decides kissing her to make her shut up is his only option.  
  
He doesn’t say it out loud he takes great pride in getting her to go from laughing to moaning with his mouth, but he will never deny it.


End file.
